jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding ''is upcoming Jaden's Adventures, Jeffrey & Friends' Storm Adventures and Hiccup's Adventures movie that will be created by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and tigerman531. Plot: Part 1- Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup and their friends have been invited to the wedding of Twilight Sparkle's brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. But there's something strange about the bride. Will Twilight Sparkle, Jeffrey, Jaden and Hiccup find out the problem? And will this wedding go off without a hitch? Part 2 - After finding themselves in a underground crystal cave, Twilight, Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup, Pikachu, Meowth, Toothless, Nails, Tom and Jerry discover the real Princess Cadence and must stop the wedding before the imposter marries Shining Armor. Will they make it in time? Trivia *Zira and Forte will guest star in this. *This Day Aria is Rtgoh1's favorite MLP song. *Shining Armor and Princess Cadence will join Jaden's team at the end of this. Songs *B.B.B.F.F. *This Day Aria *Love is in Bloom Scenes The Real Cadence *Jaden: *moans and wakes up* My head......... Is everyone okay? *Nails: *screams* Something's got me!!! *Meowth: Oh! That was me! Sorry! *Toothless: *Groans* *Jeffrey: Hey Twilight? How 'bout a little light, please? *Twilight: *creats a light from her horn* Hello? *her voice echoes* *Hiccup: Twilight? Where Are you? *Meowth: We're over here, guys! *Jeffrey: Anybody here? *his voice echoes* *Hiccup: Toothless, Give us some Light. *Toothless: *blasts and gives Light* *Twilight: Where are we....? *(suddenly, the fake Cadence appears on the surface of a crystal) *Fake Cadence: The caves beneath Canterlot! Once home to greedy unicorns who wanted to claim the gems that could be found inside! And now, your prison! *Toothless: *roars* *Jeffrey: You won't keep us here forever! *Twilight Sparkle: Help! Help! *Fake Cadence: *laughs* It's no use! No one can hear you. And no one will ever think to look for you, either! Most ponies have forgotten that these caves even exist, which is why they are the ideal place to keep the ones who try to interfere with my plans! *laughs* *Jaden: Plans? *Twilight: What plans? *Fake Cadence: The plans I have for your brother of coarse! *Pikachu: *angrily* Pika! *Hiccup: you Can't Have Shining Armor! *Twilight Sparkle: *angrily* Don't you dare do anything to my brother you.... you monster! *Fake Cadence: Only way to stop me is to catch me! *laughs* *Jaden: Get her! *activates his Duel Disk* *Toothless: *Starts to Blast At Fake Cadence* *Fake Cadence: *appears on another crystal* Over here! *Toothless: *blast another One* *Hiccup: Toothless stop you'll run out of shots! Leave Jeffrey and Jaden do this. *Jeffrey: *summons his Keyblade* *Twilight: *blasts a beam from her horn with bounces off the crystals and hits Nails by accident* *Nails: Ouch.... *Jerry: You okay? *Nails: Yeah. I'm okay. *Fake Cadence: *appears on another crystal surface* Nope! Over here! *laughs* *Hiccup: Over There Guys! *Jaden: That's it! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!! *Sparkman gets summoned* *Jeffrey: Fire! *uses a Fire attack on a crystal* *Hiccup: *Uses His Shield To Show arrows At another crystal* *Jaden: Attack Sparkman! *Sparkman attacks another crystal* *Hiccup: *points at the Final Crystal* Over There Guys! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Twilight: *blasts the crystal wall, and behind it.... is Cadence* *Jaden: *gasps and smiles upon sensing light magic in Cadence* *Twilight: *is about to attack Cadence* *Jeffrey: ...? *Toothless: *Grunts with confusion* *Cadence: No! Wait! *backs up a bit* *(Twilight tackles Cadence) *Jaden: ...! Twilight!!! Have you gone mad?!? *Hiccup: Don't you Know Who That is?! *Jeffrey: Wait! *Cadence: Please! Don't hurt me! *smiles upon seeing Twilight* Twilight! It's me! *Twilight: *makes an angry look* *Cadence: Please! You have to believe me! I've been imprisoned like you! The Cadence who brought you down here was an impostor! *Twilight: *angrily* Likely story! *Jaden: Twilight! She's telling the truth! That IS the real Cadence! I can sense light magic in her! *Meowth: You can? *Hiccup: How? *Nails: I don't know.... She's gonna need to prove it. *Cadence: *does a familiar dance to Twilight* Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake. Clap your hooves... *Cadence and Twilight: And do a little shake. *Toothless: *Shocked that She's the Real Cadence* Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Episodes Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures